Case of the Missing Eyebrow
by daveypandas
Summary: Early one morning, Kuwabara wakes up to find his eyebrow missing! And he suspects Yuskae, but then when he realizes it could be anyone. He makes a list of culprits. Not only that, but the story has a surprise ending. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've always loved to watch YYH, but I've never actually written anything about it, except when I put Yuskae in The Dogfather. It is time for the world to know I have finally written something about YYH! raises manuscript Happy reading! n.n

Disclaimer: Nope, not me. I don't own YuYu Hakusho.

* * *

**Case of the Missing Eyebrow**

_By: animeartist1_

* * *

**Ch.1 – The Awakening Problem**

Kuwabara flopped to the other side of the couch at six o'clock on that Saturday morning, still half-asleep. He knew it wasn't right to stay at Yuskae's house the night before, even though his sister kicked him out of his own house. There really wasn't a good reason. Kuwabara simply suspected she was having something called PMS, or whatever that meant to him – Putting up with Men's Stupidity. He shifted for the next couple minutes with hopes of getting back to sleep, but it was no use. Something felt different.

The redhead rubbed his eyes in order to ponder more about this unfamiliar feeling in his own face. Kuwabara was a guy who never ever pondered about anything and has always been known to be quite bird-brained. Maybe this feeling was very insignificant physical change…

His hand automatically moved across his brow. _What the…?_ He felt one of his eyebrows, only one eyebrow. He brushed his hand on the studded spot of where his right eyebrow used to be, swung the covers off himself, stood up, and ran to the bathroom. In the mirror, there it was: a horrified face with a shaved-off eyebrow; the image looked completely crooked. Kuwabara clutched the bathroom counter, causing his knuckles to change a milky white color.

"DAMMIT, URAMESHI! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" he screamed so loud, it made the neighbors across the street tilt their heads and wonder what the ruckus was about.

* * *

Yuskae was leaning against the brick of the street corner, waiting for Botan to give him a package Koenma had given out as a new detective tool, and he had no earthly idea what this tool was. He stuck his hands in his pockets and rolled the excess lint around between his fingers. An impatient and sleepy yawn escaped his mouth as he waited.

The next thing he knew, Botan was running to him carrying a huge, brown paper-wrapped parcel along with her bat, which was resting on her shoulder.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Yuskae called out.

Botan stopped to catch her breath. "I'm sorry, but if you were carrying such a heavy package, you'd take as long as I did!" She dropped the parcel in Yuskae's arms, causing him to suddenly collapse onto the sidewalk, giving the parcel a cushioned land. "Oops, I didn't mean for that," Botan apologized casually, half amused.

"The hell is in here?" Yuskae asked. He put the package on the sidewalk beside him.

"Actually…" Botan put her finger to her chin. "…I think it's a lie detector."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Yuskae looked at the package disbelievingly. "When do I open it, and what do I use it for?"

"Hmm…I don't think that Koenma told me…"

"Well, shouldn't you know?"

"Oh yeah! I remember! It's supposed to detect lies. You use it for interrogations," Botan said.

"Interrogations? Koenma must have the wrong guy," Yuskae mumbled.

"If you're going to do detective work, you've got to have a lie detector," Botan concluded.

Yuskae picked up the package. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't even know where to put it." He began walking in the direction to his house. "Kuwabara should still be there by the time I get back. He'll be able to help."

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Botan followed him like a little innocent kid, happily moving her arms. "I am bored, after all."

"Whatever."

* * *

Kuwabara set off on the street, looking for Yuskae so that he could pummel his face into the ground. Many people who were passing by were tempted to bark with laughter, but the only thing that stopped them was Kuwabara's death glare. Whoever did laugh despite the glowering was unfortunately given a knuckle sandwich.

For hours he searched, but still no sign of Yuskae. _Maybe he went to Kurama or Hiei to hide from me so he could get a good laugh! I'll show him… _When Kuwabara came to the nearest phone booth, he dialed the number to Kurama's place.

"Hello?" Kurama answered.

"It's me, Kuwabara. Is Yuskae there?" Kuwabara tried not to sound so mad, but his teeth were griped together very tightly.

"Um, not that I know of." Kurama turned to Hiei, who was sitting at the table having a drink, "Have you seen him?"

"Nope," Hiei replied before taking a sip.

Kurama sighed. "We haven't seen him… Why are you looking for him?"

Kuwabara decided to keep his mouth shut, since it was nobody else's business. Besides, if they did laugh if he told them, he couldn't beat through the phone. "Never mind." He hung up.

When Kurama realized he already hung up, Hiei said, "Hey, Pretty Boy. Make me some pancakes."

"As you wish," Kurama answered in a feminine tone before walking to the kitchen in his short, ruffled apron.

* * *

A/N: What will happen in the next chapter? Will Kuwabara find Yuskae? Will Hiei spank Kurama for forgetting to use Aunt Jemima's syrup? We will find that out in the next chapter. But until then, read and review!


	2. The Suspect

A/N: I'm really sorry for the hold up. It's been over a year since I updated this story. Isn't that amazing?

* * *

While Yuske set up the lie detector, Botan watched with utmost curiosity at the strange designs Koenma added to it. As Yuske himself observed the _unusual _item, he figured Koenma must have been high on something to think it up. It was quite easy to set up due to the simple structure; not one tool was needed for anything, even wiring was easy to do. He stood back to observe a half-hour's share of work.

"Hey, now since I have it put together, what'll I use it on?" Yuske asked.

Botan shrugged. "Why don't you give it a test?"

"Maybe I can test it on Kuwabara? He can be my lab rat…" He paused to look around. "But wait. Where the hell is Kuwabara?"

"He probably left." Botan turned to leave. "I've got to go finish up a few errands. Toodles!" She paused at the doorway and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Yuske asked. He saw her slowly back away – from a very angry Kuwabara. Kuwabara turned his head, eyes piercing at Yuske.

Between barred teeth, he yelled, "Urameshi…you…son of a bitch…look what you did to me!" It didn't take long for Yuske to notice the strange feature – a missing eyebrow. For a second, he gaped, trying to find the right words to say. Instead, he simply burst out laughing. "It isn't funny!" Kuwabara yelled again. "I want my eyebrow back!"

"Then why are you yelling at me about it?" Yuske soon retorted.

"You mean…you didn't shave it off?" Kuwabara asked, blown with confusion.

"Of course not!"

"Why were you gone? Were you too cowardly of my reaction? You shaved it off, didn't you?"

"I did not!"

Botan sat down watched the two argue about it for over half an hour. A brilliant idea came to her; she snapped up and said, "I know what you can do!"

"What?"

"Make a list of possible suspects. After interrogating each person, conclude the real suspect! And we'll use the lie detector to be positively sure."

Kuwabara scratched his head. "You're joking, right?"

"That might be a good idea," Yuske said. "Start with a list."

"Hmm…let's see…the only one on the list so far is…you."

"No, seriously. What if it was Koenma?" Yuske asked. "Or Kurama, Hiei, or…Keiko?"

"Nah. It's definitely not Kurama. He's too…what's the word I'm looking for – _proper_," said Kuwabara.

"Maybe we'd better make a list first," Botan butted in.

Eager to get to the suspect so that he could get a fair revenge, Kuwabara grabbed a pen and paper and quickly began jotting down names:

_Yuske_

_Botan _

_Koenma_

_Keiko_

_Hiei_

…

"Looks like we're gonna have to narrow it down," Yuske said. He grabbed the telephone.

"Who are you calling?" asked Kuwabara.

"Keiko." He waited, then spoke when Keiko answered, "Um…yeah…Keiko? I have several questions for you…no…I just was asking if you happened to come by last night…Oh, I was just asking, that's all. So you were studying? …No! It's not what you think it is...Uh-huh. That's nice…err…later."

"What did she say?"

Yuske frowned. "She said she was studying and also said that I was being creepy. You can mark her off the list."

"Am I missing anything?" a voice said. Everyone flinched when they saw Koenma perched on the window.

"Damn! Don't scare me like that, man!"

Koenma ignored him and got up. He paused to inspect Kuwabara. "Hmm…What did you do to your face?"

"That's what I should be asking _you_!" Kuwabara snorted.

"Nope. That's not any of my doing. I don't shave."

"I guess we can cross Koenma off the list…" Yuske muttered.

"Who else are you going to ask?" Koenma asked.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Botan got it. Hiei, followed by Kurama (who was wearing a fluffy, furry red coat around his shoulders), came inside. Hiei was telling Kurama how the taste the pancakes didn't satisfy him enough. He stopped when he saw everyone looking at them.

"Are we missing anything?" Hiei asked in his usual boredom. He looked up at Kuwabara. "What a lovely look you got going there," he said sarcastically. "I envy you."

"Now, now," Koenma said. "Let's not start anything right now-"

"I bet you did it, didn't you Hiei?" Kuwabara asked. His lips menacingly curled.

"No. As if I would do anything that retarded."

Kuwabara frowned. Then, he eyed every single person in the room with suspicion, pointed to the new lie detector, and seethed between his teeth, "If Hiei, Yuske, Koenma, Keiko, Botan, or me didn't do it, then who did?!"

Everyone stepped back…Of course, everyone except Kurama.

Kurama stepped up. "I admit it. I shaved your eyebrow, and you have my sincerest apologies."

Everybody in the room, including a shocked-looking Kuwabara, looked at Kurama in shock.

Stunned, Kuwabara asked, "Just look at my face! If-If you're sorry, then…W-Why did you do that in the first place?"

"…My coat had a spot torn off…And your eyebrows, they were the only color that matched my fur coat…" Kurama said.

Everyone was speechless. Koenma stood up and clapped his hands. "Case closed."

"At least we didn't have to use the lie detector," Yuske mumbled, glad how easy this case was.

"Oh, that's no lie detector, you silly goose!" Koenma said.

"If it's not a lie detector…what is it?"

"It's a brain-fryer."

* * *

A/N: Finished. 


End file.
